love like ROCKETS
by HAPPYLU
Summary: Twilight Town Friendship · Your window has been crashed into tiny, tiny, particles!


love like rockets  


* * *

"Love" has many definitions.

There are a lot of ways to show you care, and a lot of ways to go at it. As sure as the sun sets, the clock ticks or the ice-cream melts, they knew all of them. Theywould be together just as sure as the birds flew, the snow melts, or the trains huffed. Love had many definitions for them, be it love for ice-cream, love of the beach, or love of themselves.

There are two teens walking through the business that is Twilight Town, main district. Through the crowded vendors and splendors, both teens huddled close in fear of separating. One teen has wavy, outrageous black hair, up and over his head stuck like glue. The other is a female, wavy brown tresses shining chestnut in the morning dew. The female is wearing orange, the male, red.

The female is _Olette, _the male, _Pence_.

Both were striving ever so diligently towards Hayner's filthy apartment, and the two teens held mountains of schoolbooks in their hands, as if using them as shields. Besides, they had put off Olette one day and that was that one day _far too long_. Lord knows that when Olette said _do it now _the three boys had to oblige, for they wouldn't be procrastinators, and she wouldn't be the one who put them in their place.

Books in hand, they made their way, and eventually found the door. Knocking once or twice, a silence greeted the two teens rather coldly. Pence looked through their windows in disappointment, but the attitude was quickly shuffled into, rather, disappointment with _the boys_.

Roxas and Hayner were both sitting in front of the television, candy and soda in hand. Both boys were locked dead on in a mortal video game, each pressing the control buttons with more vigor than the next. They squirmed in their seats and Olette came to realize they weren't in their best _homework time _moods.

She would change that.

Before she knew what she was doing, she picked up a decent sized rock. Before she knew what she was doing, she heard the window wail. Before she realized what she did; the boys were staring at her _dead on_, with Hayner giving her _the look_ that means all twenty-six letters of the alphabet.

"Olette…" he squeaked, and as he picked up a broken shard, he sniffed. Roxas looked on pathetically, pressing the pause button on their game. "_Why_…?"

"Well, I don't know…" she replied meekly, and she bowed, offering a million times to repair it. She bent down and helped picking up the pieces frantically, placing them all onto her hand 'till the point where all the pieces fell and she rigorously began the cycle again.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Olette!" came Roxas' shrill and insanely stupid remark, and Hayner flung his controller at him. Roxas ducked, shrieking his mothers name and stalking off outside. He soon joined Pence on his side of the accident, and Olette went inside.

Olette felt a funny feeling in her palms, and she peered to find a bloody scar there. She was deathly afraid of blood, Hayner knew, and he grabbed her hand immediately.

"Oh, you _idiot!_" he yelled, shaking his head in disapproval.

She glanced at the window again, and she felt sorry _again_. "I'm so sorry about the window!" she cried, swinging her hand out of his grasp and bending down towards the glass again.

"Not about the window! _About your hand_!"

"…What?"

He blinks, and he's not sure where she's coming from. "You're bleeding, Olette!"

"Your window has been crashed into tiny, _tiny_, particles!"

"Who gives!?" he screams, and Roxas darts off to go get alcohol and bandages. Pence is still standing there, books in hand, wondering what to do.

Hayner continues. "Look, friends are… friends. We do some crazy shit—"

"Well, that's the understatement of the year," Pence interrupts, and Hayner gives him a dirty look.

"—but it's a window, and you're only like, _my bestest friend in the entire universe."_

Olette smiles. "Times fifty?"

"_Times a million_!" he yells happily, and Pence laughs. He finally comes in through the door, carefully sidestepping over the broken glass.

Roxas finally jolts from the bathroom, with toilet paper flying all around him. His stupid grin indicates Hayner ran out of bandages, so they'll have to improvise.

"Roxas, you're an _idiot_." Hayner says as he chuckles, messing up his spiky hair. Roxas pouts.

"But you love me like, times fifty, right?" Roxas beams. He doesn't need reassurance.

"I love you all like… _times infinity!"_

The awe-stuck stare he receives from all three of his buddies is more than enough for him.

* * *

Made because Twilight Town Friendship is the best kind of friendship there is. :3  
Reviewers get cookies. :D


End file.
